


Talk It Through

by idrilhadhafang



Series: The Broken Edge Deleted, Extended and Missing Scenes [5]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Bad Dirty Talk, DarkPilot, Darkpilot feels, Dirty Talk, Feels, M/M, Masturbation, Mentioned oral sex, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2017, mentioned anal sex, poe talks dirty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 12:57:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10809498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: In which Poe experiments with talking Ben to orgasm.





	Talk It Through

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

 

The thing about their sex life was that Poe was always finding new things in order to teach Ben. There were certain things that they still weren't ready for -- after all, they were still just starting out -- but by and large, every new discovery seemed to be good for Ben. Ben, who was getting less shy, a bit bolder in his sexuality. Poe sometimes wondered what it would be like if he wasn't all but raised in the Order. Happier, maybe. More confident. Of course, he'd never say it out loud.

Best he could do was nourish his Ben, love him, and help him grow even more.

It was one night when Ben was attempting to imitate what Poe was doing on occasion (that being the way he spoke to Ben at times in bed) that he stopped, lips twitching, before bursting out laughing. It was one of those things that made Poe both frustrated and loving Ben more -- he looked just so adorable when he couldn't keep a sabaac face. It was still amazing that Poe could love everything about him; he'd felt attraction, but nothing this intense --

"I'm sorry, Poe," Ben said. "I think I need help."

"No problem."

Ben looked up at him with those dark brown eyes that never failed to leave Poe truly enchanted. "What do I do?"

How shy he looked in that moment, almost coy. Poe knew better, of course. It was just a show that Ben put on for him, and only him, the sheltered young Jedi blossoming in his sexuality. It was still something, watching Ben blossoming, coming into his own in terms of what he liked and what he didn't. And embracing the sexuality that the Jedi Order had tried to keep hidden from him. Poe was still learning himself, but he was more than willing to teach Ben new things he had learned. (Within reason; some stuff Poe knew he wouldn't touch with a fifty foot pole, let alone a ten foot one)

"I can show you."

Ben leaned forward, his voice a purr. "Teach me then, Master." And there was something about the word "Master", even in a joking context, that was enough to send pleasant shivers through Poe.

Good jumping off point. "You're a gorgeous tease. You are, you really are. I think you know exactly what you're doing when you look at me with those eyes of yours. Batting those long lashes of yours at me, looking so damn innocent when you know you want to kriff me. And you know you want me to kriff you."

Ben laughed. "Guilty as charged. I do love winding you up."

"And you're good at it. I could devour you, Ben."

Ben's eyes were wide now, dilated, and he made a noise in his throat that suggested that he was barely restraining himself right there.

"I could. Your neck -- I could start there. Such a gorgeous, strong neck, strong like the rest of you. I'd mark you there," and even speaking it doesn't sound like a bad idea, "So everyone in this stanging galaxy knows you're all mine." Poe made sure to make his voice into a growl on "mine". Then, "You gave yourself to me. You're all mine. That gorgeous neck of yours -- I want to lick and suck and devour your scent. And after I'm done marking up that neck of yours and letting others know that gorgeous man is mine..."

"Poe." The way his lover sounded, he sounded so eager. "Please..."

"I'd move onto that toned, tight chest of yours. Down to those nipples that beg for my mouth, that beg for my touch. I'd move to those delectable nipples of yours, I'd caress them until they pebble under my hands, and then I'd suck and lick them. I love the way you taste, the salt of your skin. The muscles of your chest -- stars, you're better than anyone in a holovid. I love that chest of yours and that strong, gorgeous body -- you're built like a dream. After worshipping that perfect body of yours, you know what I'd do?"

Ben was practically soaking in the praise in that moment, and it melted Poe just seeing him revel in the verbal worship that he was raining on his body. Ben was so starved of praise, and he seemed to go to being praised like a starving kath hound. It hurt, actually. How could anyone as beautiful and kind and smart and funny as Ben feel anything less than beautiful? Maybe he wasn't just trying to wind Ben up, but also heal him, because by the stars, he loved him so much that he thought his heart would burst.

"I'd move downwards -- what are you doing?"

Ben pulled down his pants, shimmied out of them before taking his shaft in hand. "I'd be lying if I said I wasn't...eager for you. If I didn't want you so much I was aching."

A hand ghosted over the head, and for a moment, Poe all but forgot what he was going to say next. Ben looked so beautiful with his legs spread and his head thrown back even as he stroked and caressed himself. His hair, hair Poe ached to run his fingers through...

Poe swallowed. "Stars, you look so beautiful like this. Stroking yourself, pleasuring yourself, all for me. The way your hair tumbles down your shoulders makes me want to run my fingers through it. I love it when you kneel for me and take me into that luscious mouth of yours, and I pet your hair. You're so hot and wet and soft around me, and I love that long wicked tongue of yours. The way it teases me and torments me. You look so stanging gorgeous on your knees, aching for me. You know I want to be between your legs, taking you into my mouth -- I want to taste you."

Ben moaned. It was as if words were beyond him now.

"I can only imagine the way you taste. How sweet you are, how perfect -- I could devour you, Ben."

Ben stroked, gasped, his cheeks flushed and face contorted in ecstasy.

"I could devour you, devour your scent -- you smell so good. You smell perfect. I ache for your scent, your taste. I want to feel it in my nostrils and in my throat the next morning because of how addicting it is. And when I'm done devouring you, I'd get inside you."

Ben's breath hitched. "I'd -- "

"You wouldn't. I'd lay you down, slick you up, and then I'd feel how tight and hot you are for me, take in the sounds you make when I take you. You sound so captivating when I'm inside you. Those pretty little moans you make. The way you gasp my name. The way you look...it makes me want to be inside you so badly. I'd take you properly -- seeing your beautiful face, your eyes, holding you while I enter you, hearing you beg for more."

"I would...Poe. Dear stars I would..."

"I love how tight you are around me, how that beautiful body of yours welcomes me inside. I love how warm you are, how you're good as made for me."

"I am made for you, only you..."

"You're all mine. And I'm yours. Forever, Ben."

Ben was gasping even as he continued to stroke. "Yes...forever...forever...Poe, I'm so close, I need..."

His lover was already coming, his face contorted in bliss, and Poe knew that it was one of the most beautiful things he'd seen in his life. Finally, Ben lay back, looking a lot like the lothcat who got the cream, actually.

"So are we going to get to it then?"

"You bet." By the end of the night, Ben would be screaming loud enough for Yavin to hear, Poe could guarantee it.


End file.
